


One's True Heart

by nobody_home



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_home/pseuds/nobody_home
Summary: Fantasy AU with logicality. Happy holidays!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection, Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	One's True Heart

Patton felt a hand touch his shoulder. By the feeling, he knew it was Logan.

Logan doesn’t put emotion into his actions. It’s not in a cold way. Everything he does is just so calm and controlled, so inhumanly neutral.

Patton has been working at the castle for a long time, has known Logan for a long time. Knows him well enough to recognise the sound of his footsteps.

“Hello, Patton.” Logan sits next to him on the ledge, their shoulders touching.

This balcony was one of Patton’s favourite places to go in the entire castle. It was so open, you could see the entire sky, the kingdom below it. It was a beautiful sight, one he had many paintings of.

Something deep inside Patton wants to break through, wants to tear its way out, and Patton wishes he was as good at Logan at keeping himself collected, wishes he could stop the tears that brim in his eyes and wishes he wasn’t frowning.

“I’ll admit, Roman did ask me to check on you after...what happened. But I can also identify that I’m worried.” There was a waver in Logan’s voice and Patton felt an ache in his chest. He had no right to make Logan feel this way. 

“Why would you be worried? I just...needed to get some air.”

He felt like he was wearing a mask, he felt awful.

He shouldn’t be doing this to Logan, a dear friend, someone who can definitely tell when he’s lying, brushing things off.

Logan was silent, but he reached out a hand.

It was so uncharacteristically gentle as his fingers intertwined with Patton’s.

Logan, so robotic, so inexpressive and cold.

His hand was so warm, like Patton was holding a flame.

“I know Deceit is dishonest and cruel, and I hope you know none of us see you that way.”

Logan muttered, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Patton’s hand, trying to comfort him.

Patton was so close to crying, so close to letting out a sob and letting the dam break.

He didn’t believe it.

“He’s not wrong, Lo…”

“Patton!” Logan scoffed, shaking his head, “You’re letting Deceit get to you. He speaks in lies, you know that. You can’t let him bother you.”

“But he’s not wrong! I’m only Roman’s advisor because he pities me.”

“That’s not true, Patton. We all value your opinion and you’re one of the most considerate people I know.” Logan scowled, turning his head away grok the sky to look Patton in the eye.

“But you’re so much smarter! Even Virgil has better advice than me, you’re logical and you know what’s best for the kingdom and you deserve the position of advisor but you’re just…”

“A magician?” Logan glanced towards the sky, filled with glowing stars on a blanket of navy blue.

Logan huffed, “Patton, we are in the positions where we can best help Roman rule the kingdom. You consider everyone’s feelings, the pros and the cons. I’m far too brash for that, my concerns focus too much on success. You bring us happiness. I bring the kingdom a bright future, I help with sciences and teach other magic users so we can learn more about our world. It’s a role best suited for me, and you… you are a caring man, you understand people better than anyone, you understand what’s right and wrong. You do so much for the kingdom and you’re so blind to your own value.”

A hand brushed against Patton’s face, and suddenly he was crying, tears running down his cheeks, the weight on his chest growing lighter and lighter.

Logan had never been emotional, but he wrapped his arms around Patton’s shoulders anyway, let Patton cry into his shoulder anyway.

Logan was never good at comforting, his body was stiff and uncomfortable in these moments, but Patton clung to him anyway, Logan’s shirt clutched in Patton’s balled up fists and his shoulder muffling Patton’s sobbing.

“Deceit lies, Patton. We love you, we don’t pity you.”

“I’m just a sad, sad old man.” Patton groaned, into Logan’s shoulder, breathing starting to even out.

“You’re not as old as me. Deceit likes to get reactions, but he very rarely ever tells the truth. If I were in your position, he’d have been banished by now, but you are kinder than I.” Logan’s hand reached up to Patton’s hair.

Patton found himself relaxing as Logan’s fingers ran through his curls, found himself relaxing as the sky grew darker and darker. 

Patton didn’t hate Deceit as the others did. Deceit was mischievous, but Deceit was cursed, able to only speak in lies and half-truths.

They were silent, the sky endless above them-Roman was probably in bed now, god knows where Virgil, Deceit and Remus might have gone. They didn’t work for the kingdom, not entirely, so they had no reason to stay at the palace if their work was finished.

Logan and Patton were alone under the sky, holding each other close as cold air set in.

“Did you mean it?” Patton asked, his voice small. His face stayed buried in Logan’s chest.

“Mean what?”

“You love me?” 

Logan’s face flushed-he’s not emotionless, he’ll always fall victim to feelings no matter how hard he tries. He is human, after all, and humans are not invulnerable.

“I do.” Logan admitted, resting his head on Patton’s.

“Can I ask why?” 

Patton pulled away, facing Logan with puffy red eyes.

Logan looked away, toward the sky-the stars will always be a comfort to him, Sirius glowing bright pointed to by Orion’s Belt, Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka, the Ursa Major, Dubhe and Merak pointing to Polaris, pointing to the north. He had always loved the stars, had always been so drawn to their glow, to their science, to the magic behind them.

Patton was a star to him, closer than any of the ones in the sky yet he glowed so, so much brighter than Mizar and Alcor, Capella or Rigil Kentaurus, brighter than even Sirius.

He was drawn to Patton the first time he met him, couldn’t understand him at first, couldn’t understand anyone. An old recluse who spent all his time staring at the stars, brought here by a king and thrown into these great discoveries and out of everything they had found in his time working for the king, none could rival Patton.

“You’re amazing.”

Logan could not think of any words to do Patton justice, he was so human and so vulnerable and so kind and loving, Patton had him in awe every day.

Patton had admired Logan from afar, had watched in awe as he cast spells and taught effortlessly, so eloquent and dedicated to his work.

Logan was reserved, calm, thrived under pressure. 

Logan amazed Patton, left him amazed with everything he did.

Patton had always loved magic-it came in so many different forms, from so many different sources. Virgil had dark magic, drawing from other people’s fears- he worked with potions, but he was born with the power to cause a waking nightmare and those fears will always be the source of his power.

Deceit was a greedy imp, working through what people wanted, longed for in life, but he was manipulative and even if he couldn’t tell the truth, he knew when someone else was or wasn’t.

Remus wasn’t a born magic user, but he had learned how to heal and strengthen other things. He’d been learning how to brew, too. Virgil had been a lonesome witch for a long time, but he agreed to teach Remus after enough pleading.

The most amazing magic, though, had to be Logan’s.

Drawing from the sky, the stars, he could make the most beautiful images, could make predictions. He was somewhat prophetic, all he was doing was reading the sky, almost like it was a language only he could speak. His students were from all walks of life, fire breathers, people who could speak to animals, grow a tree in a few seconds, but nothing was as amazing as Logan creating a starry horse, watching it gallop, at just the wave of a hand. 

A beautiful, elegant and otherworldly power. 

But Patton had never loved Logan for his magic, he’d never been oblivious to his own feelings and the man he’d gotten so close to since they’d first met was stunning, smart and passionate.

Patton was leaning in close, closing the gap and Logan never could have imagined in all his years of admiring him would he be kissing him. Logan never could have imagined how soft his hair with feel tangled in his fingers, how gentle his hands would be on his face, how warm he would be, how amazing it would feel.

Patton had always wanted this, had never expected it to happen and it was everything he’d wanted and more. 

He had daydreamed so much, down to every detail, but there was no way he could’ve anticipated this feeling.

Like a star going supernova.

Logan had admired and pined from afar and was not a romantic, had never had a relationship before, and now he felt like everything was worth it, everything he had struggled with, had succeeded in, was so worth it just to reach this perfect moment in time.

The perfect moment in time ended with Patton pulling away, resting his forehead on Logan’s shoulder. They stayed that way, but not for long.

“We should head to bed,” Logan whispered, almost afraid to speak up any more. His heart was still beating fast in his chest, much to his chagrin.

Patton just nodded, and the stars were left to stare down at a sleeping kingdom.

  
  


Logan knocked on the door to the study, waiting patiently. Patton usually buried himself in work. As an advisor, it was his job to learn about the citizens of the kingdom and their needs, pros and cons of certain actions. It doesn’t sound like such a difficult job at first, but keeping a large kingdom happy and satisfied is a very difficult job, even if Roman is doing most of the work.

“Logan, hello.” Patton lit up at the sight of him. Logan felt butterflies in his stomach at that warm smile.

“Greetings. I was hoping we could talk about last night?” 

“...of course.”

Patton sidestepped, holding the door open.

His study was a bit of a mess, but Logan-as irritating as it was-understood Patton liked the organised chaos.

“So…” Patton sat on his desk, looking to Logan expectantly.

“I wanted to ask what you want our relationship to be.” The wizard stated.

His eyes were a sea of blue. Somehow Patton had never noticed how the lights in his office turned that blue into a starry sky.

“Well, I...I’m thinking after tonight it would be a bit more...romantic.”

Hard to get the words out.

Patton wasn’t new to this but Logan was so dear to him, he’d never seen this actually happening.

That doesn’t mean it was an unwelcome change.

“We can take time. I’m glad you’re at least considering it.” Logan gave him a small smile.

Even a somewhat neutral expression couldn’t hide the longing in his eyes and Patton found himself standing up, the air a bit tense.

“I also wanted to ask if you’re feeling any better after the other thing last night.” 

Logan had never been empathetic, having this kind of concern be expressed was new to both of them. 

Truthfully, Patton wasn’t feeling better. He was still insecure about his place, about his friends, about his own image.

Patton didn’t feel better and to hear his fears be said by another person made it sting, almost like a confirmation that it was true.

Patton didn’t know what to do or say. 

So he just fell into Logan’s chest, let the touch comfort him and let his fears melt away.

“Would you like to go to the gardens tonight?” Patton asked.

“Is it a date?” Logan asked, a bit hesitant.

Patton just nodded.

“Sure.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Logan gave a curt bow, stumbling over his feet as he left the room. He swung the door open to find Roman looking at him with equal surprise.

“Ah, your highness, come right in. See you later, Logan.” 

Patton could feel his heart racing. Surely, Roman just wanted to check on him? That had to be it. Logan said he was worried last night.

“I’ve never seen Logan smile like that.”

“Oh, I probably just...made a funny joke.” Patton shrugged, forcing a smile. 

“Have you been doing okay? I hate to admit it but what Deceit said made me furious. So disrespectful, inconsiderate and cruel.” 

Patton winced at the comment.

“I’m just fine." Patton said in a small voice. 

Roman looked at Patton with a skeptical look on his face.

"Are you sure Patton? We can talk about it. I mean, I know you're hurting. I would be too if I were in your situat-"

"I said I'm fine, your highness.” Patton cut him off.

"Alright then,” Roman sighed, “I just wanted to check in with you to see how you were. I'm glad to see you're doing better." Roman said through gritted teeth. 

Roman hated that Patton wouldn't talk to him about this. All Roman wanted to do was make him believe that he was a valued member of his kingdom and if it weren't for him, it would be in ruins. All of the peace treaties and allies that have been made were thanks to Patton. He knew better for the kingdom better than a lot of kings of the past did. 

But Roman knew that when it came to personal issues, there were boundaries. Not even a king had the right to know those feelings. It was a matter of whether or not it was what the person wanted and Roman had to respect that.

“I was hoping you would be able to visit Virgil and talk to him a bit more about the magical kingdoms. Are you feeling up to it?” 

Patton glanced up as he continued to sort through his papers. He bit his lip, thinking. 

“Will I be back before the evening?”

“That depends on how long you stay. Why?”

“I have plans, I don’t want to—“

“Plans? Like a _date?_ ” Roman grinned clapping in excitement, “I have been waiting for this day for years!”

“There is nothing to get so excited about, it’s just a small meeting. Now, I’ll head over to Virgil’s and you can stop teasing me.” 

“But who is it with? Patton!” Roman pleaded, “Do I need to get down on my knees for you to tell me?”

“Just because you’re the king doesn’t mean you need to know every single detail.” Patton giggled, grabbing a bag from the chair as he packed different books and supplies. 

“Well, is certainly like to know if it’s going to affect somebody’s work. If Logan is too heartbroken to—“ 

“Excuse me?” Patton turned, looking at Roman with a scowl.

“That nerd is so obvious, please tell me it’s him you’re going out with. I went through the trouble of sending him after you last night even when I would’ve preferred to go myself.” Roman rolled his eyes, leaning back on one of the tables.

Patton pouted, “Well, you’ll be happy to know it is him, since you so perfectly orchestrated a heartfelt moment, like a puppeteer.”

“Are you mad?” Roman stopped admiring the painted windows to look Patton dead in the eyes.

“I think I’m more grateful. I don’t know if this would’ve happened if you hadn’t sent him last night.”

“Well, I could just tell Deceit to do it again but I’d rather not hurt you, plus I went through so much trouble telling him that sort of thing was completely against the rules and he wouldn’t get a warning if it ever happened again. Don’t get the wrong idea, the only thing I orchestrated last night was Logan going to check up on you. I had nothing to do with what Deceit said, and I hope you know how much I care about and value you.”

“Thank you, your majesty. Will that be all?” Patton turned again to hide his smile, closing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

“Just treat the nerd well. I’ll be off.” 

The door closed with a bang, leaving Patton to laugh to himself as he grabbed whatever he needed for the journey ahead.


End file.
